


An Injured Eivor

by Miathemystic



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miathemystic/pseuds/Miathemystic
Summary: Eivorr returns from a raid injured, and while you're treating her, you reveal your feelings for each other.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed) & Reader, Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Fem!Eivor/Fem!Reader
Kudos: 26





	An Injured Eivor

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Graphic depiction of a wound
> 
> Also on Tumblr as mystic-writes  
> https://mystic-writes.tumblr.com/

TW: graphic description of an injury, slight nudity?

During your time at Ravensthorpe, you’d taken on the role of town healer. People came to you for everything. Cuts, colds, burns, and bruises - no matter the issue, you could fix it. Generally, you were the most busy during the winter and after Eivor and her crew returned from raids. You would do your best to clean and stitch everyone up, and then send them on their merry ways. However, you’d begun to notice something strange.

You did your best to keep track of everyone you treated and what you used to treat them. That way, you knew what ingredients you had in stock and you should check on next time you went into town. Today, you decided to look through your journal and see what you needed to pick up next time you go shopping. After a while of going down the list, you noticed that you had a visitor who came in more frequently than everyone else.

Eivor had visited you more often than anyone else in all of Ravensthorpe! And most of her visits were for pretty insignificant things, like small cuts and scrapes. Though, you had treated her for a rather serious injury after she had gotten into an incident involving a rose bush. You aren’t sure what exactly happened between her and that rose bush, but you’re also not sure that you want to know. Chalking it up to nothing more than paranoia and sheer coincidence, you head into town to pick up some ingredients that you’re running low on.

As you’re heading back to your hut, a longship pulls up to the dock. In it, is Eivor and her crew, returning from a rather long trip. Whatever raid they had decided to take on must not have been an easy fight because you immediately notice that a good portion of the crew is injured, including Eivor, who barely manages to stumble out of the boat. You run over to her immediately and try to help her up, but she stops you.

“Everyone else first,” she insists, and knowing you can’t change her mind, you start making your way around to all of the other members of her crew.

You gather up everyone who can walk, and instruct them to help everyone who can not and have them all meet up at your hut towards the edge of the village. Once there, you begin treating all of Eivor’s crew. You clean wounds, stitch cuts and gashes, and bandage ones. After what seems like an eternity, you send your last patient on her way, and then make your way over to Eivor, who is barely conscious in one of the corners of your home.

“Has everyone been looked after?” she asks, and you nod. You help her up, and half-carry her over to one of the beds. You sit her down, and begin peeling away her many layers of armor and clothing. As you get closer and closer to bare flesh, you notice an extremely dirty and extremely bloody piece of cloth wrapped around her abdomen. Immediately, a sweet, foul odor hits you and you know that whatever lies beneath that cloth is severely infected. After mustering up all the courage you can, you peel back the last layer of cloth and what you see horrifies you; a large gash that spans the width of Eivor’s abdomen. The gash didn’t appear to be very deep, but it must have bled a lot because it had been cauterized with something, presumably a torch, in order to stop it bleeding. However, you’re assuming the wound had been received some time ago, and that it had not been cleaned properly, because it had become infected. The flesh around the wound was red with irritation, and you noticed that pus was seeping from some of the charred skin. Before you could do anything else, you would have to clean the wound. You know this will be less than pleasant, so you decided to give Eivor a heads-up.

“Eivor, I’m going to have to clean your wound before I can start patching it up. It may sting a little,” you lie. She groans in response, and you set out to work. As you’re flushing the wound out with water, you notice the pained noises she is making, and it hurts you more than it usually does. You do your best to soothe her, and give her a break before you start doing anything else. After a while of calming her and stroking her hair, you gather up a few poultices to help with the infection, and a needle and thread to close up the wound because even though it had been cauterized, it still needed a couple stitches. While you’re applying a numbing balm to her skin, you start talking to her to try and distract her from the pain you’re causing her.

“You know Eivor, I was looking through the journal that I keep track of everything in, and I noticed that you’ve been visiting me a lot lately,” you say, teasingly.

“Uh, well I suppose I get hurt often,” she says, flinching slightly as you start the first stitch.

“I suppose you do. Though I think the most memorable visit you’ve had so far is when you came to me after you got into an argument with a rose bush,” you say, finishing up the stitch you had started.

“Well, I was trying to gather a couple for someone, but I ended up needing their help afterwards, so I gave up on that endeavor,” she says. You look up at her and notice the smirk on her face. You feel heat rise to your cheeks, but you do your best to continue treating her.

After the final stitch is in place, you begin spreading a thick layer of a poultice all over the wound. Afterwards, you wrap a bandage all the way around her abdomen and then get up to make her some tea. Handing her the cup, you say, “You know Eivor, you can visit me when you’re not hurt too. I always enjoy having you around, but I think I would enjoy having you around when you’re not injured even more,” you manage to stumble out, cheeks aflame.

“Really? I thought you were starting to get annoyed with me…” she trails off.

“Not at all, Eivor! You always brighten my mood, and I’d really like to see you more often. Just, don’t go around getting hurt, thinking that you need a reason to come visit me,” you say, feeling even warmer.

“That makes me very happy to hear! Um, the roses were supposed to be for you, if you hadn’t caught on. I’m sorry I kind of ruined that with my clumsiness,” she says, her wide smile fading from her face.

“It’s okay, Eivor. I think that was the most interesting story I’ve ever heard about how someone injured themselves,” you say, giggling.

After a little more flirtatious conversation, Eivor begins to dose off. You cover her with a blanket, and barely make it to your bed before you pass out yourself.

~

About a week passes, and Eivor’s wound has fully healed. It takes a few more days, but eventually she comes to see you again. At first, you’re worried that she’s somehow managed to hurt herself again, but then you see the roses in her hand.

“I won this time,” she says, grinning.

You walk over to her and take the flowers from her, smiling. “I’m glad! I’d of hated to have to patch you up again so soon,” you say, barely managing to contain your laughter.

“I’m glad you think that me fighting a rose bush to show you my affections is funny, but I-I wanted to see if you’d like to come to the Midsummer festival with me this weekend,” she barely stumbles out, blushing fiercely.

“I’d love to go with you!” you reply, giddy, and excited that she’s finally taking you up on your previous offer.

The week passes more slowly than you’d like it to, but it’s finally the weekend, and also the day of the Midsummer festival. You wash your hair, put on your nicest-smelling perfume, and then put on the dress you had bought earlier in the week. It’s a lovely light blue dress, made out of a light, flowy material that will be nice in the warm night air. After completing your outfit with some small, silver earring and hair pieces, you hear a knock at your door. You go to answer it, and find Eivor outside, holding some flowers for you. You thank her, and invite her in so you can put the flowers in a vase. Afterwards, the two of you head to the festival, hand in hand. 

You spend the night in Eivor’s company. You really do enjoy spending time with her, and she’s constantly making heat rise to your cheeks with all of her flirty remarks. You eat some sweets with her, and do a little dancing around the fire before you both decide to sit down, enjoying the warmth of the night air, and the heat emanating from the large bonfire. You rest your head on her shoulder, and she puts her arm around you, allowing you to snuggle closer.

“I’ve had a really good time with you tonight Eivor,” you say, sweetly.

“I’ve had a really good time with you too, love. Would you maybe want to spend more time with me, after tonight?” she asks, shy all of a sudden after flirting with you all night.

“Of course, Eivor. I’d like to be with you often,” you reply, trying to hide how nervous you are. 

After snuggling by the campfire a while longer, you two decide to go somewhere a little more private. She takes your hand in hers, and guides you to a large tree at the edge of the settlement. You notice how nervous she is, and wait a moment before asking her if everything’s okay.

“I was just wondering i-if I could kiss you?” she asks. 

You hesitate for a moment, but wrap your arms around her and press your lips to hers gently in response. You pull away, but she has other ideas and grabs your face, deepening the kiss. You continue kissing her until your body screams at the lack of oxygen. You pull away just a little, and can’t help but notice the goofy grin on her face. After a little a lot more kissing, you both decide to call it a night. Eivor takes your hand in hers once again, and walks you back to your home. And after one final, passionate kiss, you say your goodbyes and get ready for bed.


End file.
